


Thick Skin

by Merckele



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merckele/pseuds/Merckele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First it was Dan and Phil.<br/>Phil came out alive, Dan is declared dead.<br/>Now It's Mark and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Skin

"Yes! C'mon Phil we're almost there! I believe in you!" Phil let himself smile slightly at Dan's words. They would live! "Fuck, I never thought I'd ever miss you eating my cereal!" Phil laughed at that. They were so close. Phil could see the exit. Dan could almost touch it.

"We did i-" Dan was cut off by screaming in agony.

Phil was forced to watch blades pierce his friends skin and tear Dan apart. He gagged out the rest of the food he was given that day.

The only piece that resembled Dan was his hand, less than an inch away from the exit.

 

* * *

 

"Phil Lester! Phil Lester! Where is Dan Howell?" An interviewer screamed from the crowd as Phil was escorted out of the building. Camera's being shoved into his face from all angles. "Phil Lester! Are you hurt? Why are you covered in blood?"

The sudden questions caused Phil to start hyperventilating. The cops stopped and glared at the interviewer. "Dan Howell was found dead when we entered. Phil Lester was hooked up to wires which we had to pull out." The cop stayed back to stop the crowd from getting any closer as Phil was escorted to an ambulance.

Jack had to shut off the TV after that. His hands shaking as he sat down on a chair. His eyes were tired, his skin was slightly paler and he had bags under his eyes. Jack didn't know Dan and Phil very well, but he knew them well enough to be in mourning. Let alone terrified that YouTubers were being targeted.

His phone ringing made him jump. "H-Hello?" He whispered tiredly and slightly tensed, forgetting to check who was calling before answering.

"Jack?" Mark's tired voice was a soothing relief, almost making him cry. Jack could only let out a heavy sigh as he gripped his phone a little tighter. "Did you see….?"

"Yes." Jack croaked his eyes looking up to the black TV. He only saw his reflection, making him slightly sicker. "I-I..He's never going to be the same."

Mark sighed through the phone, Jack could only imagine him running his fingers through his hair. something Jack himself wished to do. "I wouldn't either. If I had to go through being kidnapped with you than being the only one to come back alive. I could never live with myself."

Jack let out a breath of a laugh. "Watch it, you might confess." His joke was meet with Marks deep laugh. They sat their in silence for a while.

"Hey Jack?" Mark asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes mark?" Jack replied, closing his eyes and leaning into the coach.

"Can you come to L.A?" Jack's eyes widened. "I know it's expensive and far away but I just…. This is happening now and you're my best friend. I just want you to be safe and I-"

"Of course." Jack replied cutting Mark off and walking out of the living room to his computer room. "There's going to be a flight tomorrow. I can afford it, can you pick me up from the airport?"

Mark laughed, leaving Jack confused. "Of course. Thank you."

Jack smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

  
  


Jack’s plane landed around six in the afternoon and the irishman couldn’t think about anything else than eat food, see Mark and go to sleep. His legs wobbled slightly as he made his way out of the plane. 

Just as Mark had promised, he was there waiting anxiously for Jack to arrive to the baggage claim. He spot the green haired irishman sleepily making his way towards him. A smile grew on Mark’s lips. “Jack!” He yelled to grab the male’s attention. He laughed when he saw Jack’s head spring up.

“Mark!” Jack smiled making his way quickly through the crowed and pulled the slightly taller male in for a hug.

Mark just as quickly returned the hug.”I missed you, buddy.” Mark mumbled and pulled away, smiling brightly, relieved that his friend was at least okay. 

Jack laughed and grabbed his baggage. “Me too.” They stood there awkwardly for a little bit before Jack spoke up. “What’s the best restaurant around here?” Mark just laughed at him while shaking his head.

“Come on, you goof.”

The two walked away with smiles on their faces, unaware of the third party member looking on, already making a plan.

 

* * *

 

_ Clink _

“Who’s there?”

_ Clank _

“Show yourself!”

A disembodied voice is the only thing that answered the panicking man. “Now now, pet. You might want to start showing people respect, you’ll be here for a long time.”

“Fuck you!” The man replied, more scared than nervous. 

“Oh well, I tried. Don’t blame me for what happens next.” The disembodied voice left, leaving the man to scream as he gets electrocuted to a whimpering mess. 

“You promise us freedom.” The man whispered closing his eyes. 

* * *

 

 

"Mark?" Jack called out after hearing a loud bang coming from outside of his guest room. "Is that you?" He slowly got out of bed, grabbed a shirt to throw over his head quickly. "If this is a joke I will kill you." Jack warned before opening the door that lead to the hallway. Across the hall was Mark's room and the door was strangely wide open. "Mark?" Jack's voice quieted drastically as he crossed the hall and pushed the door wide opened. 

The sight made Jack almost gag. 

Mark's blankets where spoiled with blood, several things seemed to be knocked over and the window was wide open. It took a second before Jack's mind started working. "Fuck!" He yelled and ran to his phone. "Fuck, Come on! Come on! Come on!" His phone just now decided to be unnaturally slow. 

"Put the phone down." A voice growled out from behind him. Jack spun around, his finger hovering over the call button. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Jack questioned, than noticing the blood on the other's before closed, he yelled. "What did you do to Mark?"

The man shrugged. "You'll find out shortly." Before Jack had even the chance to scream something hit him hard in the back of the head, making him crumble to the ground.

The male scoped up Jack and slung him over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up to his female counter part. She nodded back and wiped off the blood, that remained on the crowbar, onto Jack's bed. 

"Let's get out of here." The female muttered, leaving, the male followed closely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
